Belonging
by ThreeWitchesThreeRaces
Summary: When three friends try a transportation spell, it takes them to a place they thought they had never been before, till they realize they ended up right where they belonged, rated R for naughty words and actions please R
1. Chapter One: Welcome to MiddleEarth

****

AN: Hi Laura here, I just want to get a few things over with before we get to the chapter, first of all we don't own anything LOTR, Katy may wish she owns Legolas, but she doesn't lol, Orion belongs to Melaura, seeing that she made him up to be her own love slave and I sadly don't own that cute little blue-eyed hobbit Frodo, well here's the chapter and more is soon to come please READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Chapter one: Welcome to Middle-Earth  
  
They sat in a circle, their palms touching. Their eyes were closed and the wind blew their hair in their faces. Their lips moving but only a whisper came from them. The wind blew harder and the earth seemed to vibrate beneath them.  
  
Finally their muttering stopped and the wind ceased to blow with force, they opened their eyes and looked at each other.  
  
"Well, that was fun," said one of the brunettes, brushing stray hair out of her face.  
  
"I think we can do it," said another one of the girls, her red hair still astray from the wind.  
  
"Really? Even without a complete circle?" asked the other brunette  
  
The redhead nodded, "Let's do it now."  
  
The three friends looked at each other and smiled, they then closed their eyes and began:  
  
_"Goddess of the elements, hear us strong, we desire to travel to where we belong"_  
  
The wind picked up stronger then before, the earth vibrated with great force.  
  
They opened their eyes and looked at each other fearfully. Then they disappeared.  
  
***The day before***  
  
"LEMSTERZ! have you seen my stuff?" a girl with long deep brown hair called from her bedroom.  
  
"No!" answered back another brunette from down the hall. Her name was Laura. The other girl was Melaura, she was attempting to clean her room  
  
"Well, I don't know where I put my crap...and this is really pissing me off," Melaura called earning a laugh from another room.  
  
"Isn't that the point of cleaning your room?" Jenny, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, called out. Melaura sighed and grabbed her wallet. Jenny was still urging her to get a purse.  
  
"So when do you leave?" Laura asked Jenny as Melaura walked out of her room.  
  
"Soon, where's Katy?" Jenny asked quickly. Soon another voice answered letting Jenny know the answer.  
  
"I'm right here, and before you say ANYTHING! Yes, we will attempt to stay out of trouble, we will um...try to keep magic to a minimum, and...no boys," Katy, a girl with curlyish red hair, answered causing Jenny to smirk.  
  
"You mean NO magic," Jenny corrected causing Katy to once again roll her eyes. "Now I am about to leave for the worst week of my life and I don't want anything to happen"  
  
"Nothing will happen," said Melaura sighing, "Anyways, we will probably still be cleaning my room when you get back.  
  
Jenny laughed and said good-bye to her friends and walked out the door.  
  
Melaura looked at her friends and smirked, then she pulled the folded piece of paper from her wallet, "Let's get started"  
  
***  
Frodo Baggins stood on the one of the balconies of the house of Lord Elrond, Sam was at his side, as always. He looked at the numerous trees and the beautiful landscape that was Rivendell and sighed, he was summoned to a secret council, which told him his time with the Ring of Power wasn't over.  
  
He was about to start a conversation with Sam to get his mind off things when he felt a sudden pull, a few feet next to him. He turned to see a girl appear out of no where, her brown hair all astray in her face, she wore strange clothes for the females in Middle-Earth, short pants of a strange Fabric and a red short-sleeved shirt. She landed on her bottom, as Sam gave a cry of surprise.  
  
"Bless my little hobbit feet Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam.  
  
The girl swept her hair out of her eyes and looked at them, Sam gasped as if he recognized her, she made eye-contact with Frodo and it felt as if the wind was knocked out of her, one look at him and he must have felt the same thing.  
  
"Great," she muttered, after breaking eye contact with Frodo, "Where am I?"  
  
***  
The blonde elf felt her presence before she even arrived, it was a strange feeling for him, one that only an elf feels when he comes in contact with his mate. The girl appeared out of no where and before she fell to the ground, the elf caught her in his arms.  
  
She looked at him sheepishly, then gasped. He liked the amazed way she looked at him, it made him feel warm and content inside. He set her on the ground.  
  
"Well, fair Maiden, where did you come from?" he asked.  
  
"Well...not from here that's for sure?" she said awkwardly, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"You're in the great City of Rivendell, fair red Princess,"  
  
She blushed at his comment, then her features became worried and panicked. She looked all around her then looked at him once again.  
  
"Did you see anyone else?" she asked worriedly, " Two another girls, with brown hair?"  
  
The Elf shook his head and looked at her concern, "I will help you, if you need it."  
  
She nodded happily at him.

  
***  
Melaura opened her eyes and looked around. She was seated comfortably on a big fluffy chair type thing...she recognized it immediately  
  
"So Estel...you kept the same room..." she mutters to herself as she looked around, everything was just so...boring about it.   
  
She heard two voices and hid underneath the bed, she didn't want to be found yet, and she needed to check the place out first. She squinted her eyes to see better as the door started to open. A man with longish dark hair along with an another man...no elf walked in with him, they were talking quietly about some type of ring.  
  
"The council must decide...it shall commence soon" the elf whispered as the other man nodded. A smile crept to Melaura's lips. They closed the door behind them and at that moment, Melaura decided to show herself.  
  
"Estel!" She whispered as the man with dark hair stared at her questioningly. At  
once his eyes widened in shock, then in confusion, Elrond's expression hardened as he stared down at her.  
  
"Estel, please don't give me that look like you don't know who I am, I told you I'd come back, is it my fault if you never had that much trust in me?" she said as his eyes stayed locked onto her face.  
  
"You're....you're dead." he finally whispered after a few moments of silence. Her expression softened as she shook her head no.  
  
"No...though If that is what everyone believes it may be better if...just for a little while, that's the way it stays...call me Melaura...for that is what I was called in the future."   
  
Aragorn wanted to question but was quickly cut off when she began to speak again.  
  
"And you...what do people usually call you nowadays, since you seemed to be caught off guard when I called you Estel?" Aragorn looked at her before smiling.  
  
"They call him Aragorn." Elrond said before Aragorn could answer. Melaura smiled and looked at the elf for a second.  
  
"Mind if we keep the me being alive thing quiet for a little while?" Melaura asked as Lord Elrond nodded his head yes and walked over to Gandalf who was standing over a balcony. Melaura looked at Aragorn and grinned.  
  
"So what's this about a council?"  
  
They walked off, Melaura didn't notice the hobbits bringing her friend to Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
***  
Frodo and Sam had taken the strange girl straight to Gandalf who was speaking with Lord Elrond. They told how she appeared suddenly.  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked the Wizard kindly.  
  
"Earth" she said looking at the short Hobbits next to her, she smiled at them she had always thought Katy was short, compared to them, she was a giant. Elrond seemed to be thinking this over carefully before asking his next question.  
  
"What do your people call you?" asked Lord Elrond, "We do not wish to call you stranger, while you stay here."  
  
Before she could answer a voice called out, "LAURA!"  
  
The girl brunette turned to see a redhead dressed somewhat like her run into the room followed by a very cute blonde guy.  
  
"KATY!" Cried the Brunette, the two strange girls embraced and stared talking together in fast Rambles.  
  
"I didn't know where you were..."  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Where's Melaura?"  
  
"The spell must have backfired..."  
  
"Spell?" asked Gandalf, His brow furrowed, "What kind of spell"  
  
"A Transportation spell," replied the Katy, "It must have gotten messed up, it was supposed to take us where we belonged, which we assumed was our house, where we live."  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtful for a minute, at the two girls, his glance quickly went to the blonde Elf, then the two Hobbits. Frodo had his eyes on Laura and Gandalf knew for a fact that the spell worked, but he didn't want to tell them all of what he assumed just yet.  
  
"You both are welcomed to stay in Rivendell, as long as it takes you all to get back home," said Lord Elrond, "But I believe, Frodo, Gandalf and Legolas," he looked at the other elf who smiled at Katy, "Must go."  
  
As they turned to leave, the blonde elf whispered something in Katy's ear that made her turn bright red, Laura gave her a look that said, "You better spill later." Katy nodded as Two more Hobbits walked over to Sam.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of them with a heavy accent.  
  
"Laura," said the brunette looking after Frodo, who also looked back towards her.  
  
"I'm Katy," said the other new girl, "Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Pippin," replied the one with the heavy accent,   
  
"Sam"  
  
"Merry"  
  
Sam looked at the two girls intently, "Mr. Frodo, knew you were coming," said Sam to Laura.  
  
Laura looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He looked in the direction, where you appeared right before you appeared."

"So," said Katy, "You didn't have the luck I did, that blonde guy with the pointy ears, he caught me right before I hit the ground."  
  
"Wow... pointy ears?" said Laura.  
  
"He's an Elf," said Sam, "We are Hobbits and the tall man with the beard is a wizard."  
  
"We're humans." Katy said, "Well at least I am. I don't really know about Laura." Laura glared at Katy and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"We need to find Melaura, if we ended up here..." said Laura becoming serious.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Let's go listen in on the council," said Merry suddenly  
  
"No," said Pippin, "They said it was secret"  
  
"Let's go," said Sam, "I think any business of Mr. Frodo's is ours too"  
  
The hobbits began walking in the direction, the first three had went. Laura looked at Katy.  
  
"She might be there"  
  
They followed the hobbits.  
  
***  
Laura, Sam and Katy hid behind some brush, while Merry and Pippin went to find some other hiding place.  
  
"There she is!" whispered Laura, pointing over to a man with long black hair, Melaura was seated next to him.  
  
Sam put a finger to his lips, then pointed to his ears and the elves.  
  
Laura and Katy nodded not completely understanding, and listened to what was going on.  
  
Next to the man with black hair was another man with red hair, he was talking on and on about a place called Gondor and another man who wasn't really a man, with long red hair and a long beard had tried to destroy this ring, that Frodo had presented to the council.  
  
Laura felt sympathy for the hobbit, the ring was evil, she could feel the darkness coming off in waves, one look at Katy and she felt the same thing.  
  
Soon a fight broke out among the council, Frodo had his eyes fixed on the ring. The ring was what was making everyone so angry.  
  
Suddenly Frodo jumped up, "I will take it"  
  
He said it as loud as he could over the voices, Gandalf turned a pained look on his face, Laura got the impression he didn't want Frodo bearing the ring anymore. Once it had gotten quiet, Frodo stood in front the council, "I will take the ring to Mordor... though I don't know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf.  
  
The man with black hair stood up and approached Frodo soon to be followed by Katy's elf, the short guy with the beard and the man with red hair. Sam suddenly jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, isn't going anywhere with out me"  
  
Then Merry and Pippin came running after seeing Sam. They two joined the group, the number was nine. Before Lord Elrond could speak, both Laura and Katy came out from the bushes. Laura waved at Melaura who stood up to join them. Another man also joined them, not saying a word, the guy with red head looked at him and nodded. Aragorn sent her a look that clearly said sit back down, but she obviously ignored it.  
  
"We're coming too, we don't where and we don't know why, but we are, cause we can help," said Laura  
  
"What she said," said Katy, she glanced at the elf, who winked at her. She smiled and giggled silently. Laura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thirteen companions, you shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring" said Lord Elrond.  
  
"Corny name, but we'll do it!" whispered Melaura into Laura's ear causing her to laugh.  
  
"Right, Where are we going?" said Pippin.  
  
***  
Laura, Melaura and Katy were being outfitted with traveler's clothes, long gray   
pants, green button down shirts, and cloaks to drive away the cold. Melaura had luckily been able to find something a tad bit different, which was a black shirt with some pants that were as close to the color of kaki as possible. She watches as Laura sent Katy a fake glare.  
  
"Ugh!" Laura said "I don't want to match you."   
  
"Oh shut up" Katy replied as she eyed the clothes curiously. Lord Elrond came in and took them to the armory. Laura picked out a light Elven sword. t had a gold hilt with a sun engraved on it and a silver blade with the night sky.   
  
"It's gorgeous!"she exclaimed upon seeing it.   
  
Elrond smiled and looked at Katy. She frowned. "I hate to be a bother...but would you happen to have any daggers?"she asked.   
  
He looked at her. He then unlocked a cabinet door and drew out a large bundle, he looked at it carefully. "The Lady Galadriel gave these to me, she said that they once belonged to a great warrior and that their next owner would come to claim them. no one yet has found them suiting try them out for yourself." He said as he handed the bundle to Katy.   
  
She opened it and saw about ten daggers each with a different animal on the hilt. she   
picked one up and held it in her hand. "Wow" she whispered. Elrond smiled and looked at Melaura. He handed her a sword, it was similar to Laura's but had an elvish inscription on it. Laura looked on in curiosity as Melaura studied it closely.  
  
"Thanks" She said.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded and walked out, "These people are crazy" said Melaura grinning, "They gave us sharp, pointy things"  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
***  
They set out the next day.  
  
They walked for a long time, they finally stopped at a rock clearing.  
  
Sam had started cooking for everyone, while Boromir was training Pippin and Merry to handle a sword, Frodo was sitting, watching them with a content smile on his face. Laura went and sat next to him, since her dear friend Katy was too busy musing over Legolas. Laura could already see the sparks flying between the two of them. Melaura took a seat next to Laura.  
  
"What a flirt," she whispered.  
  
"Your one to talk," said Laura whispered grinning as Melaura usually was the biggest flirt of them all. Melaura only rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh.  
  
Sam soon came over and sat next to Frodo. He looked at Laura, "You look like someone I know, but I can't place you"  
  
Laura looked at him curiously, "Really? I can't help you, first time in Middle-Earth and everything"  
  
Sam smiled and they watched the other two hobbits as they brought Boromir to the ground after, he had nicked Pippin with his sword. Aragorn went over to break up the fight. He too was engulfed into the playful brawl.  
  
  
Laura turned away a smile on her face as Sam and Frodo began to laugh. She  
noticed Melaura staring at the other guy with them, Orion, he was Boromir's brother, he had hardly spoken the whole time, then she turned to see Katy getting archery lessons from Legolas, Laura struggled not to laugh as she turned her head and looked at Laura a huge grin on her face.  
  
Legolas had his arms around Katy, showing her how to hold the bow correctly, he suddenly let go of her and looked up at the sky. Katy got a look of disappointment on her face that made Laura cover her mouth to hide her giggles but they soon ceased when she saw what was in the sky. The others did too, it looked like a storm cloud.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sam.  
  
"Nothing but a wisp of Cloud," said Gimli very sure of himself.  
  
"It's moving fast," said Boromir, "Against the Wind"  
  
"Crebain from Duneland! " Cried Legolas.  
  
"Hide!" yelled Aragorn, he grabbed Melaura and hid under a rock.  
  
Frodo grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her under a crevice in the rock, Sam at their side, Legolas had grabbed Katy and they hid under some brush, they all soon were out of sight from the hundreds of black birds that flew above them.  
  
Once they had passed, they got up brushing themselves off.  
  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass  
of Caradhras," said Gandalf.  
  
"Where's that?" asked Katy.  
  
Gandalf looked in the direction of a snow-covered mountain. The three friends looked at each other it was Melaura who verbalized all of their thoughts:  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
***  
As they walked up the mountain, Gandalf in the front followed by Legolas, Katy, Laura, Melaura, Gimli and the hobbits, Aragorn, Frodo, Orion and Boromir brought up the rear.  
  
Frodo had stumbled and fell after losing his footing on the snow, Aragorn helped him up, Frodo touched his neck, the ring was gone. He looked at Boromir, who held the ring and was staring at it in awe. Everyone stopped and watched, Aragorn slid his hand discreetly to his sword.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Said Boromir not taking his eyes off the ring.  
  
"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." said Aragorn  
  
Katy elbowed Laura, she looked at the red-head.  
  
"Do that thing, with your hand the telekinesis thing." she said in a whisper  
  
Laura nodded understanding her friend, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then looked at the ring, with a wave of her hand the ring floated out of Boromir's grasp to Frodo. Everyone looked surprised at Laura, she shrugged.  
  
"I've always been good at that," she said.  
  
Katy smiled at Laura, and they turned along with their companions back up the mountain. Aragorn removed his hand from his sword and with Frodo staring in awe at Laura at his side.  
  
***  
  
The mountain was perilous, Aragorn and Boromir had two hobbits in each arm,  
carrying them up the mountain, where a blizzard was blowing hard enough to blow them all off. Katy was in Legolas arms, much to her pleasing, he walked on the snow, hardly making a footprint with his elvish grace. Laura and Melaura were in the lead with Gandalf, using magic to help the wizard make a path.  
  
Legolas suddenly stopped as well as the rest of the company, when they all heard a booming voice.  
  
"There's a foul voice on the air," said Legolas.  
  
"IT'S SARUMAN!" cried Gandalf, as the mountain began to shake.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, "We must turn back"  
  
"NO!" yelled Gandalf, then he began speaking in another language. The mountain continued to shake. As the foul voice of Saruman kept speaking, a bolt of Lighting hit the mountain and an avalanche of snow came tumbling down burying the fellowship.  
  
One by one heads poke out of the ground, first Legolas, who still had a disgruntled snow covered Katy in his arms. Aragorn and Boromir uncovered the Hobbits and Gimli. Gandalf pulled Laura and Melaura to their feet.  
  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the West Road to my city!" cried Boromir.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." said Aragorn  
  
"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." said Gimli  
  
With Gimli's words Gandalf had a thoughtful look of Worry on his face as if he was listening to something. Finally he said, "Let the Ring-bearer decide... Frodo?"  
  
All eyes were on the Hobbit that was the ring-bearer, he looked at Sam, then surprisingly Laura who gave him a small reassuring smile.  
  
"We will go through the mines." Said Frodo.  
  
"So be it," replied Gandalf his voice grim.  
  
They traveled off the mountain to the base of it, the walls were slimy and the area was very damp and dark, Laura stuck by Katy and Melaura since they were about to walk by what looked like a very deep, dark, murky lake.  
  
Finally, Gimli spoke, "The walls of Moria" They stood in front of a wall.  
  
"Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight" As he spoke these words the clouds revealed the moon and a beautiful doorway was revealed,"It reads: "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."  
  
"What'd you suppose that means?" asked Merry, sitting upon a rock.  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."replied Gandalf, he then turned and said Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" The doors didn't open, he looked at them confused.  
  
"What language did you just use Gandalf?" asked Laura who was sure to stay as far away from the murky water as possible and finally choosing a seat next to Katy who was sitting next the tree Legolas was leaning on.  
  
"Elvish," replied Gandalf, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Laura shrugged, "I just like the way it sounds"  
  
Gandalf smiled at the young witch and continued shooting passwords at the door.  
  
"I can teach you," said a voice next to Laura.  
  
She turned to be face to face with Frodo, "Really?" asked Laura  
  
Frodo nodded, "If we all live after this adventure,"  
  
"You're comforting you know that?" muttered Katy over hearing Frodo and Laura, "You can't keep thinking you wont survive cause that's what kills you"  
  
"Very wise, My red princess, couldn't have worded it better myself" said Legolas. Katy turned a bright shade of pink. Laura turned back to Frodo who looked deep in thought, Gandalf had finally given up with the password.  
  
"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" said Frodo suddenly.  
  
"Mellon," said Katy. The doors began to open and everyone looked at her surprised. She looked shocked.  
  
They all head into the Mine, with Gimli boasting to Legolas. Suddenly when Gandalf shined some light around they all noticed the dead Dwarves and Orcs everywhere.  
  
Legolas goes over and pulls an arrow from one of the Bodies, "Goblins!" he cried, he armed his bow.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!!" Yelled Boromir.  
  
The hobbits, Laura, Melaura and Katy were in the rear began backing out, suddenly  
Frodo was pulled outside, it was a large tentacle coming from the water. The hobbits lashed out with their swords, Katy with her dagger trying to get the tentacle away from Frodo, while yelling for help. Once they got them free, Laura grabbed one of Frodo's arms, to pull him up when many tentacles came from the water taking Frodo and Laura up into the air.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Katy seeing her friend and the Hobbit dangling in the air. Laura was screaming her head off, with her eyes clenched tight. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were attacking the monster.  
  
"Don't let me go, don't let me go" Frodo heard Laura mutter. Her grip tightened on his arm.  
  
The monster was finally weakened, the Witch and the Hobbit fell still clinging to one another in Boromir's arms.  
  
"Into the mines!" cried Gandalf as the monster came tearing after them.  
  
They all got safely into the mine, but the entrance collapsed behind them.  
  
Boromir, Set Laura and Frodo, down, it was pitch black but Katy and Melaura found their way to Laura.  
  
"God, Laura stop shaking" said the red-head taking her in her arms.  
  
Gandalf had given some light, "Can she travel?" he asked.  
  
Laura nodded, "It'll, p-pass just a l-lit-tle panic attack, don't like water n-no I don't"  
  
Gandalf nodded "Then We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed"  
  
"Four days!!" exclaimed Melaura. Orion shot her a quick look saying grow up or something like that and Melaura rolled her eyes. She walked past I'm to stand next to Aragorn but on the way over Orion could hear one word that she made sure only he could hear.  
  
"Ass"  
  
They all began walking as Orion shot her a quick glare... Laura looked at Frodo and smiled, "Thank you," she mouthed to him. He nodded his head and smiled, his hand slowly reaching for hers.  
**  
End Chapter One**

In the next chapter the fellowship goes through the mines of Moria and loses someone close to them....R&R  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Darkness Falls

****

AN: Here's chapter two, I'm trying to get Melaura and Katy to write the author's notes for the next couple of chapters, so you wont have to listen to me. lol

Chapter Two: Darkness Falls  
  
They walked all through the darkness suddenly the fellowship heard a loud thump and Katy cussing viciously. Laura and Melaura suddenly burst out laughing.   
  
"Sorry Katy. We was supposed to stay near you for a reason wasn't we?." said Melaura between giggles.   
  
Legolas looked genuinely concerned, "Are you all right? What happened?" he asked.   
  
"She forgot to mention," Laura said when her laughing subsided, "She is completely nightblind!!!"   
  
The rest of the fellowship stared at her. Melaura tried to explain. "You know when you go into a room that is really dark and your eyes eventually adjust? Her eyes don't. She cannot see anything, that's why she hates the dark, she can't see! And she just ran head first into a wall!" Melaura burst out laughing again.   
  
"You wouldn't think it was so funny if it was you running into the walls." Katy said angrily.   
  
Legolas grabbed Katy's arm and led her over to Gandalf. "We can stay up here, by the light." He said gently. Katy was pleased to not even hear a hint of amusement in his voice. She smiled.  
  
***  
They soon came upon a fork spilt into three different passages.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," said Gandalf  
  
"Well that's comforting, I mean really," Katy muttered causing Legolas to smirk.  
  
The fellowship, made a small camp in the passage while Gandalf pondered what passage was the right one. Laura sat against a rock, her head rested on it, her eyes were closed. She still had a little bit of the shivers. Another person sat next to her and she opened her eyes and smiled, it was Frodo. With the encounter they had hours before, she felt drawn to him.  
  
***  
"So," started Legolas, "You speak my language?"  
  
"I didn't even know I could," said Katy, "I haven't even heard of that word."  
  
"Maybe you have a little bit of elvish blood in you," said Legolas smiling.  
  
Katy smiled right back at him. "Anything to get me closer to you," she whispered flirtatiously before quickly covering her mouth. She never behaved like this in front of a guy. So why the bloody hell was she now. She mentally shook her head, Melaura had been rubbing off on her...Damnit!  
  
***  
"I want to thank you again Frodo, for not letting me go"  
  
"You were the one not letting go," said Frodo a small smile playing on his lips as he uncovered part of his arm which was slightly bruised.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Laura tenderly touching his arm, "It's just, this stupid drowning fear, can't go any where near water, except for bathing of course," she blushed at this comment.  
  
"I'm not to fond of it either, we hobbits, unless we like near Brandywine, do much with water." said Frodo.  
  
They both suddenly saw a form crawling around the side of the slight drop they were on.  
  
"Did you...?" asked Laura.  
  
Frodo nodded and went straight to Gandalf, "There's something down there"  
  
"It's Gollum" said Gandalf.  
  
"Gollum?" said Frodo surprised.  
  
"He's been following us for three days" his voice grim as he puffed on his pipe.  
  
"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" said Frodo his eyes widening.  
  
"Who?" asked Laura, "Who is Gollum,?"  
  
"A creature that had once possessed the ring," whispered Frodo, "Its a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."  
  
"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring" said Gandalf a stern look on his face.  
  
"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened" said Frodo sadly.  
  
Laura suddenly realized something, with Frodo's words, she glanced at Katy who was flirting with Legolas and Melaura who was talking quietly with Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
"So do all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." said Gandalf his glaze fixed on Laura seeing the realization on her face, "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also 'meant' to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."  
  
The spell had worked it brought them to where they belonged, but brought more questions to her mind, she looked at Frodo, who looked away from Gandalf pondering the wizards words. They made eye contact and then they both knew.  
  
***  
Legolas smiled at Katy, she made him feel like he had not felt in a long time, a shadow passed across his features, she looked at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas had hardly any time to respond before they all heard Gandalf say, "Eh - it's that way"  
  
"He's remembered," said Merry happily  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose" said Gandalf to the hobbit, he then waved his hand over the tip of his staff and muttered "Let me risk a little more light."

  
Melaura giggled.  
  
"What?" Orion asked curiously.  
  
"Always follow your nose, he sounds like the fruit loops bird," Laura replied causing Katy to laugh. Frodo just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"It's a joke, don't think about it too hard," Laura whispered as Frodo simply nodded his head and laughed.  
  
Everyone stopped as Gandalf's staff brightened revealing a long tall beautifully crafted hall.  
  
"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."  
  
"Well there's an eyes opener no mistake," mutter Sam in Awe.  
  
The rest of the company agreed with him silently, as they made their way through the great hall of the dwarves.  
  
Suddenly Gimli saw a patch of light coming from a room, he took off towards it.  
  
"Gimli," yelled Gandalf but the dwarf did not avail.  
  
Everyone followed him into the room, dead orcs and dwarves were scattered everywhere. Gimli was kneeling, crying in front of a large sarcophagus in the center of the room.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria" said Gandalf ,Gimli's cries became louder, "He is dead then, it is as I feared."  
  
Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin and he picked up a large book. Pages fell out of it as he opened it.  
  
"We must move on, we cannot linger," whispered Legolas to Aragorn. Katy took his hand in hers, he looked at her and smiled reassuringly, giving Katy a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Gandalf began to read: "They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we have barred the gates, but we cannot hold then for long, the ground shakes, drums...drums in the deep, we cannot get out, the shadow moves in the dark, we cannot get out... they are coming."  
  
In a brief moment of curiosity or stupidity, Pippin turned an arrow that had pierced a dead dwarf's chest, the head fell off and fell into a deep well, every sound it made sounded like thunder. The body fell in next followed by a chain, then a bucket, Pippin cringed with every crash. It finally became silent the fellowship began to breath freely again.  
  
Gandalf slammed the book in his hands shut, "Fool of a Took!, Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
"That's not fair!" cried Katy in Pippin's defense, "Don't yell at him for being curious"  
  
"Now is not a time to be curious!" roared the wizard.  
  
Katy cringed and leaned back onto Legolas, who glared at the wizard, Laura and Melaura were about to come to her friend's defense when they heard the drums and the cries of the orcs.  
  
"Party's here, now ladies, keep the mosh pits to a minimum and we'll be all right." Melaura called out as Orion watched her curiously, she wasn't one to keep her mouth shut.  
  
The fellowship had looks of panic on their faces, Sam suddenly noticed the blue gleam coming from Sting.  
  
"Frodo!" said Sam as Frodo pulled Sting from its sheath, it was shining bright blue.  
  
Melaura unsheathed her sword and realized it glowed blue also, "It's definitely been awhile." She whispered as Aragorn grinned.  
  
"Orcs," said Legolas  
  
Boromir went towards the door as the Hobbits, Laura, Melaura and Katy were told to stay close to Gandalf.  
  
Boromir, Legolas, Orion and Aragorn closed and Barricaded the doors, as the calls came closer.  
  
"They have a cave troll," said Boromir with distaste.  
  
As Gandalf drew his sword, the hobbits did the same. Laura and Katy looked at one another, Laura drew her sword, while Katy armed her self with two daggers. Melaura already had her sword out and ready.  
  
"Dude, cool," Katy whispered as she started playing around with them.  
  
"KATY!" Laura hissed causing Katy to straighten up and look serious again.  
  
Gimli Jumped onto his cousin's resting place, "Let them come, there is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath"  
  
They all knew the doors wouldn't hold. The orcs soon came crashing in followed by the cave troll, the battle had begun.  
  
Gandalf charged the witches and Hobbits behind him, slashing at the gruesome  
creatures.  
  
Legolas began shooting the Troll as it came forth swinging it large club, the only problem was Sam was in its way.  
  
"SAM!" yelled Laura. The hobbit quickly dodged the club and rolled between the troll's legs, out of danger.  
  
Merry and Pippin were trying to hide Frodo from harm, as Legolas with his quick reflexes was taking out any orcs that got close to them. The cave troll was in his path next. The elf jumped onto the troll's head and began shooting it with arrows.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Katy taking an orc out as she made her way towards the troll.  
  
"Katy, stay back," the elf called as he jumped down from the trolls back, to move her into safety as the creature swung its club in anger.  
  
Laura was by Sam's side as he hit attacking Orcs with a frying pan.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said to her.  
  
Laura smiled and cut off the head of an orc that was about to cut off Sam's.  
  
The troll was after Frodo, Pippin and Merry, Laura saw this and tried to make her way to their side as the troll brought his club down, separating the three hobbits from each other.  
  
"Frodo!" called Aragorn seeing the hobbits present danger, as the troll leamed over him. Laura was at Frodo's side he grabbed her and pulled her behind a pillar as the troll came closer. They moved out of sight from the troll, till it finally realized their game and caught them, they both screamed as the troll grabbed Frodo's foot.  
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo yelled.  
  
The man was slowly making his way towards them.  
  
Laura slashed that the trolls hand, making him drop Frodo, the hobbit fell, as Aragorn tried to stab the troll with a spear. The troll hit Aragorn sending him flying.  
  
Melaura's eyes widened, when she saw Aragorn fall, her attention was on him and not the goblin coming up behind her, "Look Out!" she heard someone cry as the orc fell dead, one of Orion's daggers in its neck.  
  
"Pay attention," he said removing the dagger.   
  
Melaura just nodded, her mouth hanging open, she ran towards Aragorn to see Laura and Frodo at his side. Luckily he didn't notice her flick him off before turning away.  
  
The troll had the spear now and he wasn't happy as he pointed it towards Frodo.  
  
They were both caught by the troll in the corner. The troll stabbed Frodo, before Laura could move.  
  
"NO!" cried Laura as Frodo collapsed.  
  
Melaura ran to Laura's side, just as Aragorn rose.  
  
Merry and Pippin in a fit of rage jumped onto the trolls back before he could harm Frodo anymore.  
  
"Frodo!" Called Sam, he too began slashing every orc in his path as he tried to get to his master.  
  
Laura was at Frodo's side, tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned his small form over, laying his head on her lap.  
  
"No..." she said softly, stroking hair out of his face.  
  
Everyone was after the troll, Legolas finally brought it down with an arrow to its neck. The fellowship went to Frodo and Laura.  
  
"Oh no," muttered Aragorn. Laura took Frodo's hand in hers, the hand that she had clung to when she could have died, she couldn't save him.  
  
Frodo squeezed Laura's hand, she looked at him in surprise, he was alive.  
  
"Frodo!" said Laura surprised.  
  
He sat up his eyes never leaving Laura's, "I'm all right I'm not hurt."  
  
"You should be dead, that spear could have skewered a wild boar." said Aragorn.  
  
"I think there's more to this hobbit then meets the eye," said Gandalf as Frodo revealed his mithril coat.  
  
"Mithril," said Gimli in awe, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins" If Laura wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn that Frodo winked at her right after that was said.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" said Gandalf as more orc calls could be heard.  
  
Frodo looked at Laura as they stood up to follow the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"Let's go," he said taking her hand  
  
The fellowship took off back into the great hall of the dwarves, only to be  
surrounded by many Orcs.  
  
Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Orion, Gandalf and Gimli, surrounded the Hobbits, Katy, Melaura and Laura.  
  
A large bang was heard, the Orcs suddenly became frightened, as a red glow covered one of the walls. The Orcs scrambled off, Laura looked at Katy, that was not a good sign.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. The old wizard closed his eyes deep in thought, then said, "A Balrog, A demon of the ancient world," Katy felt Legolas tense up next to her, he had fear in his eyes. Katy grabbed his hand. He couldn't think of any comfort to give her.  
  
"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" yelled Gandalf. They all ran as fast as they could.  
  
They come to a great stair case which is breaking, Legolas took Katy in his arms and jumped over a gap in the stair.  
  
"Gandalf," he said.  
  
Gandalf took Laura's hand and they both jumped over, followed by Boromir, Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Sam," said Aragorn, the hobbit came to him and the man tossed him to the  
other side. Orion surprisingly slung Melaura over his shoulder and jumped over.  
  
Aragorn looked at Gimli, "Nobody tosses a dwarf," he said. He Jumped over almost missing the edge, Legolas grabbed his beard. "Not the beard!!" Katy couldn't help but giggle at the dwarf's pleas. Legolas pulled the dwarf onto the rock.  
  
"Frodo," said Aragorn. The company watched as another chunk of the stairs broke off. Aragorn grabbed the back of Frodo's cloak and pulled him to safety. The stair the two of them were on was finally done for.  
  
"Lean forward!" said Aragorn, as the stair began to topple. They got over safety with Legolas and Boromir's help.  
  
"Over the bridge! Fly!" yelled Gandalf as the fellowship ran single file over the bridge.  
  
The old wizard turned to face the dark creature he called the Balrog. The others waited for him at the end of the bridge, he had stopped in the middle to face the vile creature.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" He yelled wielding his sword and staff.  
  
He slammed his staff down causing the bridge to break, the Balrog went down.  
Gandalf turned to face his friends, a look of relief on his face. Suddenly the Balrog's whip came up and grabbed Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down him down into the dark abyss.  
  
"NO GANDALF!!!" cried Frodo, he tried to go help his friend, who was barely holding on to the edge. Boromir caught Frodo before he could run out onto the bridge, but Laura got past him and ran out, she grabbed the old man's hands and tried to pull him up, he looked at her.  
  
"Your where you belong all of you, the path will become clearer," he said, then let go  
of Laura's hands and fell into the shadow. Laura watched him fall, tears rolling down her face. She could hear Frodo's yells.  
  
She felt numb all over, she didn't even feel Aragorn lift her up and take her out of Moria.  
  
**End Chapter Two **

Please R&R  
  



	3. Chapter Three: You'll be in my Heart

****

AN: Laura here again, decided to give ya two chapters this week cause this one is really short and mary-suey lol

Chapter Three: You'll be in my Heart  
  
_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe the girl's bravery. He set her down, Katy and Melaura came running up embracing their friend.  
  
"You are so stupid you know that right?" said Melaura.  
  
"I let him fall," she said quietly.   
  
"No." Katy whispered as though she couldn't get her voice any louder. "You didn't"  
  
Aragorn put his hand on the distraught girl's shoulder, she looked at him. "If I know Gandalf the gray, he let go of you."  
  
With those words Aragorn looked at Melaura and walked off, towards the others. Sam was sitting on a rock, his head in his hands, Merry and Pippin were sobbing in each others arms. Boromir was holding back an angry Gimli, who wanted to go back and   
fight in the mine. Legolas was standing alone with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Katy, go be with him, I think he can comfort you better then I can," said Laura.  
  
Katy glared at her. "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Katy, go be with him, comfort him."  
  
"Laura, that was so brave, what you did back there, now what you have to do is go tell him everything is going to be ok," said Melaura as Katy walked off they both looked in the direction Frodo was in, he was walking away from the group.  
  
Laura nodded and Melaura walked over to Aragorn, Katy went to Legolas and buried her face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, as if shielding her away from the pain. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Legolas-" Aragorn started. He was going to tell Legolas to round up the fellowship, but he saw that the elf was busy with someone else. He looked at his old friend, it looked as though he might have found a cure for that broken heart of his. "Finally..." Aragorn thought.  
  
"I'll help," Melaura whispered, walking towards Orion. He was making sure his supplies were together and stuff.  
  
"How organized," she muttered as he looked up to her. He looked startled at first.  
  
"I got a question, Boromir...he's your brother right?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You never talk...glare mostly, but never talk."  
  
"What business is it of yours, you don't even belong in this world, you just got here by a stupid spell gone wrong, if you can't even do the correct spell, I don't know how you expect to be able to help on this whole ring mission."   
  
She stared at him coldly and slapped him hard on the face, nobody else noticed.  
  
"You have no right! and what magic do you know little boy, you waste all your time watching, never participating, how can you learn like that, and what do you know about magic?" she asked, her tone mocking.  
  
"I know a lot more then you would ever dream of _little girl!_ Stuff you couldn't comprehend, why don't you go back to your own world where you belong!"  
  
"You have no fucking right to say where I belong so you mind pulling that stick out of your ass and maybe just open your eyes for just one fucking second you would learn, or even see something you half minded dim wit!"   
  
Orion glared at her coldly before setting his pack on his back.  
  
"I know that this is not your world, and this is not a place for little girls."  
  
"Well it definitely ain't a place for little boys,"  
  
"Grow up!"  
  
"No thanks." Orion stopped as Aragorn started walking over. Melaura turned around and smiled as he put a protective hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Orion." he whispered as Orion nodded.   
  
He shot Melaura one last glare before walking off.  
  
"You ever going to explain what just happened Ireth?" he asked as Melaura grinned.  
  
"Now what kind of bratty sister would I be if I did that." She answered as he grinned.  
  
They went over to help Merry and Pippin with their stuff.  
  
***  
Laura began walking towards the distraught Hobbit.  
  
"Frodo!" she called her voice cracking, he turned and looked at her, pain etched all over his features.  
  
Laura kneeled in front of him so they could meet eye to eye. "I'm sorry," she looked down at the ground.  
  
Frodo placed his hand under Laura's chin and raised her head so their eyes met.  
  
_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_  
  
"You did what the others would not, and I could not. Gandalf was a very wise person, he always knew, he knew everything. You have no reason to apologize. If Gandalf fell he fell for a reason, his own that he did not wish to share."  
  
"He's gone now, Frodo... I feel that it is all my fault he is no longer here to lead us."  
  
"He is gone, yes, but he will always be in my heart...as you will always be"  
  
Laura smiled at this comment, finally knowing he had the same feelings she had.  
  
_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm,  
The bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_  
  
Laura looked at Frodo, a single tear rolled down his cheek. They embraced. Aragorn was calling for them, they needed to move on. Laura looked in Frodo's eyes once more. She was where she belonged and so were her friends. Some how, this was their home.  
  
_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on.  
Now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always,_  
  
Frodo and Laura began walking back towards the company hand in hand, a new understanding coming over the two of them. Laura saw the pain on everyone's faces, they were all hurting and they would for a while, but they had to go on, they still had a mission and Gandalf would have wanted them to complete it.  
  
_Always_  
  
  
**End Chapter Three**

AN: Please R&R!  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four: Whispers in the Forest

****

AN: Once again I couldn't get the other two authors to make an authors note.... meanieheads lol, well here's chapter four, your only getting one chapter this week cause this is a long one, me, mel and Katy don't own Dream of Me, that belongs to whoever wrote it.The dream sequence was our friend Jenny's idea.

Chapter Four: Whispers in the Forest

Once they left the mountains of Moria, they made there way through a great plain to the edge of a beautiful forest.

"What is this place?" asked Katy.

"Lothlorien," said Legolas in a whisper, "For years I have wanted to step in these woods" Katy looked around, she could tell why, it was magnificent.

They walked into the woods, it felt like a great power resided there.

"Stay close," whispered Gimli, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

Melaura let out a few coughs that softened her laughter.

Katy walked closer to Legolas, "He's kidding right?"

Legolas shook his head and smiled at Katy, "Her power isn't terrible, but it is great, I have heard many tales about her and none of them were terrible." 

They continued walking, suddenly Frodo stopped as if he were listening to something, Sam put his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "Mr. Frodo?"

He continued walking, Laura looked at him worriedly, till Katy got all of there attention when she began talking to herself, "What do you mean?, Wait you better not tell me something in riddles and not explain it to me"

Everyone looked at her, "What don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" asked Legolas

"Never mind," said Katy sheepishly, she looked at Laura and shrugged, Melaura did the crazy sign with her fingers as she pointed and pretended to laugh at Katy, Katy flicked her off. Melaura smirked.

Nobody was listening to Gimli who was boasting about himself as usual, when they were suddenly surrounded by a group of elves, they all had arrows pointing at them.

Laura grabbed Frodo's hand.

"Welcoming party." Melaura muttered as Laura gave her a fearful look.

Aragorn began to speak elvish to the lead elf, " Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn."

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back" cried Gimli, who was obviously scared.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting," the elf replied.

The elf, who Legolas told Katy, Laura and the hobbits was called Haldir, he led them to a beautiful elf city, that was built in the trees. They went up a winding staircase, that led to a room. The fellowship stopped as two figures descended the stairs in from of them it was a man and a woman walking hand and hand, the woman had long golden hair, she looked at you as if she saw right down to your soul.

"Twelve that there are here, yet Thirteen there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." said the male elf.

The lady of the wood looked at Aragorn, her face became sad, "He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all"

She looked at Boromir who suddenly became uncomfortable, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true," she looked at Sam and Laura, they both suddenly heard voices in their heads:

***

To Sam she said, _"A true friend to heart, you will travel to the end of the world with him, but beware, of the impending danger, dear Samwise."_

To Laura she said, _"A newcomer that appears so suddenly, isn't a newcomer at all, your bond will never be broken, no matter what happens"_

***

She looked at Legolas and Katy, a smile on her face, they too heard voices in their heads :

To Katy she said, _" Strong willed you are, you will go with him to battle, comfort him, when lives are taken, like your friend, your bond will never be broken, no matter what happens"_

To Legolas she said, _"What your heart speaks is true, follow what it says and all hope will not be lost."_

***

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..." she said aloud, as the members she had spoken to pondered her words.

***

The fellowship was led to a clearing under some trees where they would spend the night, Legolas was walking beside Katy, they were listening to the words of an elven song.

"What are they singing?" asked Katy softly.

"A lament for Gandalf." replied the elf solemnly.

"What do they say about him," asked Merry

" I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," said Legolas. Katy took his hand and squeezed it.

"Sometimes it can be good to talk," she whispered into his ear, tickling his skin with her hot breath. She had no idea what her closeness was doing to him. They both went and sat next to Laura who was with Frodo and Sam, Melaura soon came over with Aragorn

When Laura saw her friends, she stood up and grabbed their hands and pulled them off somewhere private.

"What's wrong?" asked Katy.

"I've been thinking, about stuff," she said.

"Like what?"

"The spell, home, what's to come, what Lady Galadriel had said"

"What did she say to you?"

"That I wasn't really a newcomer and that our bond could never be broken, no matter what"

"Our bond? Or Your bond with Frodo?" asked Melaura.

Laura looked at Melaura, "What?"

"You and Frodo, it's a little obvious" said Katy

"Well so is that thing with you and Legolas, speaking of that what did he say to you that you promised to tell me?"

Katy blushed, " He said, May the sun shine brightly on our next meeting, that I will feel the soft touch of your lips against mine."

"Wow, that's romantic"

"And yet to happen"

Laura Laughed, "Do you miss home?

Katy nodded, "A little, I wonder what Jenny is up too"

"She will going to kill us is we ever find a way back,"

"Do you want to go back?"

Laura looked at Katy.

Melaura then looked at them both and smiled, they would make the decision on their own.

"Do you want to go?" Laura asked to Melaura, who in turn grinned.

"You know me, even this ain't far enough from home." she said as she laughed. 

She then walked away to Let Laura and Katy continue talking, she then spotted Orion.

***

"Orion." Melaura whispered as she neared him. 

He was leaning lazily against one of the trees, alone, as always. He turned to him and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Listen, ok, I'm sorry I flipped out on you yesterday, but you had no right to say any of those things, especially considering the fact you know nothing about me or my life." she said as she stared down at her feet. 

Orion stared down at her, he did fell kind of bad, but he wasn't one to admit it.

"Well...I think I know enough." he replied causing Melaura's anger to flare up again.

"Right, because you know...everything, listen when your ready to quit being an arrogant prick, come talk to me, I have things to do."

"What is a prick exactly, I would like to know what your calling me when you insult me."

"Well, it's like...a small dick...you know, prick...dick."

"Excuse me, a small dick!"

"Oh, right, your slow, I keep forgetting, small penis, well good day, or night, or whatever comes your way, I really don't care." 

With that Melaura walked off to speak with someone else, Orion just had a way of pissing her off more then the average person who said stuff they really shouldn't.

***

They night when every one was asleep. Frodo saw Galadriel walk by where they were sleeping. He quietly got up trying not to disturb Laura who had her head resting on his shoulder. He began following the white lady, passing his friends and Katy who had fallen asleep in Legolas' arms. Legolas opened his eyes partially to see the hobbit walk away, following the lady of the wood.

***

Galadriel walked to a clearing where a single pedestal sat in the center with a silver tray atop of it. She went to a fountain and filled a jug with water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.

"What will I see?" asked Frodo.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," she began pouring the water into the tray, "The mirror shows many things, things that were, things that are, and something's that have not yet come to pass."

She empty the jug and backed away from the mirror, Frodo reluctantly walked up and peered in. What he saw startled him.

Legolas, Merry and Pippin, they are all sad. He then sees the shire filled with flame, Orcs and chaos. He sees Sam with his ankles chained to a whole line of Hobbits. They are being led to a mill, Sam is whipped. Then the scenery changes, Katy and Laura are lying face down, and Melaura standing over their bodies, her hands clasped with theirs, Orc arrows are protruding from their backs. The ring begins slipping from its hiding place under Frodo's shirt. Frodo sees the eye, the ring is moving towards it. He grabs the rings and stumbles back, breathing heavily.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind," said Galadriel sadly.

Frodo suddenly heard her voice in his head:

"It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The fellowship is breaking. It had already begun. He will try and take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all"

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the one ring," said Frodo holding out the ring.

"You offer it to me freely," said Galadriel surprised, "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." She began walking towards Frodo, her hand outstretched. "In place of a Dark lord, you would have a QUEEN!" She suddenly became different, more powerful, a little evil, "NOT DARK BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAT THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR" She then became normal, she backed away from Frodo, breathing heavily. "I pass the test. I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone," said Frodo almost pleading.

"You are a ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will... and all hope will be lost."

"Then I know what I must do. But I am afraid to do it." said Frodo.

Galadriel bent down towards the hobbit, "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future"

Frodo closed his hand over the ring and turned to return to his sleeping quarters, he heard her voice in his head once more.

"What your heart tells you is true. Do not push her away thinking all hope is lost. Soon both of you will understand your paths"

Frodo turned and looked at her curiously, then walked back, laying back down next to Laura and Sam. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

***

After Frodo left Melaura stepped out of her hiding placed, she eyed Galadriel closely while just stared back.

"Why am I remembering things?" Melaura finally asked causing Galadriel to walk closer.

"You were meant to, and I knew you would, your magic being so strong...I was hoping the other two would too but..."

"So they are....they are the ones...I wasn't just crazy."

"Yes...and you know who you are."

"Yes...I talked to Aragorn about it already, and we discussed our plans. I haven't told Gandalf yet...he'll know soon enough though."

"You should sleep Ireth...you have a long journey ahead of you."

"What, no good advice." Melaura made her voice sound shocked as she let out a laugh.

"Yes...keep your options open." Melaura left and pondered what she meant...leave your options open...it all sounded like something you'd find in a fortune cookie. 

She found her spot and closed her eyes to sleep, not noticing that Orion had followed her and had seen the whole scene, which left him even more confused.

***

Legolas saw the hobbit return, determination on his sad face. The elf wondered what was on his mind. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in long time, his mind was filled with wonderful dreams.

Katy opened her eyes, Legolas had fallen asleep. She smiled, as a smile formed on his face. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes once more letting sleep take over, she hoped the elf was dreaming of her.

__

Let me sleep

For when I sleep

I dream that you are here

You're mine

And all my fears are left behind

I float on air

The nightingale sings gentle lullabies

So let me close my eyes

She was in the sky, walking on the clouds. Blue sky and fluffy clouds were all around her. Then she saw a tall, shape coming towards her, he was beaming, smiling down at her, his hand outstretched. She tried to reach for him but he was too far away, their fingers touched and his hand disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

The clouds disappeared.

__

And sleep

A chance to dream

So I can see the face I long to touch

To Kiss

But only dreams can bring me this

So let the moon

Shine softly on the boy I long to see

And maybe when he dreams 

He'll dream of me.

She was on one of the balconies of Rivendell, in a beautiful white gown, she looked below to see her prince, her elf.

He was smiling once again and had his hand outstretched to her, she once again couldn't reach him.

He smiled, but she looked at him with tears in her eyes, was he dreaming of me? were her thoughts.

__

I'll hide beneath the clouds

And whisper to the evening stars

They tell me love is just a dream away

Dream away

I'll dream away

She was once again in the clouds, the moon was shining among the stars, her prince was no where to be seen, she began to weep, till two arms wrapped around her, she turned to see her prince. She had finally reached him. He helped her up and they stared into each other's eyes.

__

So let the moon

Shine softly on the boy I long to see

And maybe when he dreams

He'll dream of me

He tilted her chin up and bent down, brushing his lips softly against hers. The kiss deepened and she felt like all was right in the world, she was with the one she loved. Her hands snaked around his neck as his hands caressed her body, the world was their own.

__

Dream of Me

She was once again being pulled away from her love, when their kiss was broken, she came to the waking world.

***

Laura shook her friend awake, "Come on Katy, we are leaving"

Katy opened her eyes and glared at her friend.

"What? Did I disturb your beauty sleep?" said Laura, "You slept the longest out of all of us"

That's when Katy realized she was no longer in Legolas arms.

"I'm up," she said standing up, her dream still fresh in her mind.

***

The fellowship went to the edge of a great River, The Elves of Lórien, were giving them gifts to help them in their travels. Katy was given a bow and a quiver of arrows, Laura was given a new sword, stronger then her first one and Melaura was given a dagger similar to Aragorn's. They were all given cloaks and food.

"I want another dagger," Katy quickly said causing Laura to bust out laughing.

Frodo was with Galadriel, when they were getting ready to leave.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. Namaarie" she said to him, before bending to kiss him on the top of his head.

He walked off towards the boats, Laura rode with Aragorn, Sam and Frodo, Katy and Melaura were with Legolas and Gimli, while Boromir had Merry, Pippin and Orion as his companions. They were off.

"May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out"

****

End Chapter Four

AN: Please R&R!


	5. Chapter Five: The End of the Beginning

A/n: hey, katy here. Laura just kep whining and whining and so here I am, doing the author's note.uh.have I meantioned that im katy? anyways, we do not own the characters in this story, except for Katy, Laura, Melaura, and Orion. They are our own creations. I question the IQ of the person who assumes we actually own the characters from Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkein does. Actually, he's dead, so the person that has taken over from him owns the characters. I guess the point im trying to make is: Lay off with the freakin copyright thing!!!!! *clears throat* sorry, I got a little carried away. now for my next topic, why I am writing this author's note. Besides the fact that laura was pestering me and it finally became too much, I wrote this note for a real reason. My character is, as you will soon find out, going through a tough time. I am the queen of the understatement. For the next couple of chapters, I will be giving you tidbits of information. Today's tidbit: elves rock. This is hinting badly at what is going to happen, whether you believe it or not. Well, im kinda out of things to write. So ta-ta. Peace, and don't you press that fucking x in the corner of the screen, you haven't even read the story yet!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five: The End of the Beginning  
  
Laura hated her current position, well except for the fact she was sitting with Frodo. But being in a little boat surrounded by deep water, wasn't her idea of fun.  
  
She quickly glanced over at Katy and Melaura who were in a boat with Legolas and Gimli. Katy looked very happy, Melaura looked bored. The red- head waved at her friend. Laura waved back, trying to smile, but not succeeding.  
  
"We wont be much longer," said Aragorn seeing Laura's distress.  
  
"That's good...you know, you look like a friend of mine in a way," said Laura looking at Aragorn's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah...well I honestly don't hear that much," Aragorn answered quietly. His eyes flickered over to Melaura's boat. But Laura didn't notice, she was too busy shaking her head at Katy, who was being tickled by Legolas who as being very close and touchy.  
  
"I'll bet she just adores that attention." Laura thought. She grinned.  
  
***  
  
Melaura rolled her eyes at her friend and the elf, she sighed at least she wasn't stuck with Orion who had been majorly getting on her nerves.  
  
"You know Katy with all this PDA going on I'm surprised you haven't ripped your clothes off and yelled "Take me here and now Legolas you hot sexy beast of and elf!"  
  
Katy glared at her friend and turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
Melaura grinned please with herself. That shut them up...for the moment  
  
***  
  
They sat in silence till Frodo secretly stuck his hand on the outside of the boat, he splashed Laura with Water, she glared at him, "That wasn't nice!"  
  
She splashed him, back. They both were splashing each other getting Sam wet, he didn't look happy, till he got into the fight too.  
  
Aragorn smiled, he was glad to see Frodo happy and not being weighed down by  
  
the ring, he was happy that Laura was here, to keep Frodo away from the evil of the ring.  
  
***  
  
Katy began to laugh as she saw the water fight going on.Then she looked at Legolas, who had gone back to rowing after Melaura's comment, he was glancing out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I would feel better if you were watching where you were going," she laughed.  
  
He smiled at her, she loved it when he did that. Gimli looked at the two in the boat with him, "at least they aren't splashing each other" he though Legolas wasn't bad, for an elf.  
  
***  
  
Laura smiled at Frodo once they stopped splashing each other. He smiled back,  
  
Laura liked the tingles she felt when he smiled at her.  
  
"Look," said Aragorn,"The Argornath. Long have I desired to look upon the  
  
Kings of old. My kin."  
  
They looked to see two huge statues with there hands pointing outward, the first thing that came to Laura's mind was the two statues dancing to Stop in the name of love, she began to giggle, she caught sight of Melaura doing the dance in her boat and singing, all three girls busted out laughing.  
  
***  
  
Katy reached out and touched the braid in Legolas' hair, "Do you braid this yourself?"  
  
"Sometimes..... I thought I was supposed to be concentrating on steering"  
  
"Such a girly man," she joked causing Legolas to give a jokingly glare. "It is the mark of a warrior-" he began.  
  
"Gimli can do that for a while, he been itching to do something" Katy suddenly whispered.  
  
"Braid my hair?"  
  
"No you idiot, steer!" she laughed.  
  
Then Gimli answered suddenly "Steer? of course I could, why do you get to have all the fun?'  
  
Legolas and Gimli switched places in the boat, "Come here," he said to Katy  
  
She sat in his lap and He started braiding her hair, Melaura sighed, she had seen this move before, she was the one who taught Katy all she knows about flirting, she glanced over at the other two boats to make eye contact with Orion and him to look away.  
  
***  
  
They soon came to a stop, on the shore. They set up camp. Laura took a seat  
  
next to Melaura and Sam, thankful to be off the boat, they began talking quietly while Gimli and Pippin made a fire.  
  
They didn't see Frodo wonder off, with Boromir close behind.  
  
Legolas was looking into the wilderness, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Katy.  
  
"I feel a disturbance, like something is out there"  
  
Katy looked at Legolas, nervously. "You should tell Aragorn,"  
  
Legolas nodded, "We should leave now," he said to the man  
  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness"  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."  
  
Katy took Legolas hand and squeezed it.  
  
Merry soon came into the camp, his hands full of wood, "Where is Frodo?"  
  
Laura and Sam looked up quickly, not seeing him anywhere, Aragorn noticed Boromir was also gone.  
  
It was Melaura who noticed Orion was also missing.  
  
"We should look for them" Laura suggested, or rather demanded  
  
"She's right" said Katy, sensing that something was seriously wrong.  
  
***  
  
Frodo was walking by himself, after the water fight, he was in a good mood but he needed time to think, to think about everything and when he would leave, alone.  
  
He came to what looked like a ruined temple. Then he saw Boromir, holding  
  
firewood.  
  
"None of us should wonder alone," he said, "You least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day.Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."  
  
Frodo looked at the man, he could feel how much he wanted the ring, how the  
  
ring was corrupting him.  
  
"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart."  
  
"Warning? Against what?" Boromir began walking towards Frodo, who backed away.  
  
"We're all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see, it's madness."  
  
"There is no other way," said Frodo  
  
"I only ask for the strength to defend my people" yelled Boromir throwing the wood in his hands down. "If you would but lend me the Ring..."  
  
"NO!" cried Frodo backing away  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!" said Boromir, his voice becoming angry.  
  
"You are not yourself!" said Frodo  
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!"  
  
Frodo turned and began walking away from Boromir, "You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance."  
  
Frodo began to run trying to get away from Boromir, "It could have been mine. It should be mine!"  
  
Boromir Grabbed Frodo and threw him to the ground. "Give it to me! Give me the Ring!"  
  
"No!" cried Frodo, putting on the ring and disappearing, Boromir was pushed by an invisible force.  
  
"I see your mind!! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death! And the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Boromir cried, looking around for Frodo, he then slipped and his anger passed.  
  
***  
  
Melaura was walking when she found Orion, he was sitting along on a rock while deep in thought.  
  
"My brother will betray us." he whispered as if sensing Melaura's presence.  
  
She looked on and walked closer.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah, I sense it, that's why when I noticed My brother Boromir and Frodo were gone...I went looking for them, I couldn't find them."  
  
"If Boromir's your brother...why don't you...um...talk or..."  
  
"Family issues, Boromir was the prided one, My brother Faramir was...well...my father had deep respect for him, but none like he had for Boromir, me though. They said I was a traitor, they said I was odd..I could do magic...and...it just wasn't right and..."  
  
Orion seemed to be thinking things over.  
  
"It's scary isn't it...the whole magic thing..." Orion looked at her and nodded.  
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you this, I can't even stand you, your this big brat that does nothing but annoy me and yet you seem to always come on top."  
  
"And your an arrogant prick who well...also annoys me...but that doesn't mean we have to be on non-speaking terms with each other you can be a decent guy when your not putting yourself above others."  
  
"Well I'm not used to having people around who are willing to just..."  
  
"Except you...yeah...I get that, the futures not that much better with that kind of stuff."  
  
"The future...you don't belong there do you."  
  
"No...can you keep a promise?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you've opened up to me, so I wanna tell you something...this whole me being here, its not by accident, I was here long ago...My name is Ireth, I'm Aragorn's sister."  
  
"I was wondering what was up with you two." Orion looked up at the sky and  
  
grinned...so maybe Melaura wasn't such a bratty outsider anyway.  
  
***  
  
"Frodo? Frodo. What have I done? Please, Frodo..." he said softly.  
  
Then feet appeared in front of his face and a sword was lowered under his neck, he got up slowly, to see Laura, her sword drawn, anger all over her features.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Boromir couldn't speak, he knew he had just done the worst thing possible,  
  
"You scared him didn't you?...Didn't you!?"  
  
Boromir was surprised and a bit scared of the girls anger, she lowered her sword. "If I don't find him, or he's hurt because of you, I will personally, torture you"  
  
Boromir nodded, "Now go and look for him and don't scare him again!" spat Laura.  
  
The man turned and ran off, Laura looked towards the temple, she heard voices.  
  
Frodo and Aragorn. She breathed a sigh of relief he was ok. She walked over and suddenly stopped listening to what they were saying.  
  
"Frodo! I swore to protect you." said Aragorn  
  
"Can you protect me from yourself?!" Frodo asked showing Aragorn the ring, "Would you destroy it?"  
  
Aragorn kneeled and closed his hand over Frodo's, "I would have gone with you  
  
to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."  
  
Laura gasped, Frodo was leaving.  
  
"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand"  
  
He was leaving alone, tears came to Laura's eyes and she ran off, not hearing Frodo's last words to Aragorn, "And Laura...I've become quite fond of her"  
  
Aragorn nodded, smiling at the hobbit, then he noticed Sting was glowing blue, he rose quickly unsheathing his sword, "Run! RUN!" he yelled to Frodo, turning to a whole army of Orcs. He began to fight them, soon Orion was at his side, coming from out of no where.  
  
***  
  
Sam suddenly sees Laura run past him, she didn't see him.  
  
***  
  
Legolas, Gimli suddenly appeared and began fighting the Orcs.  
  
***  
  
Frodo is running, sounds of swords clashing can be heard, he took refuge behind a tree.  
  
"Frodo!" said Merry, Frodo turned to see Merry, Pippin and Katy hiding under a fallen tree.  
  
"Hide here, quick! Come on!" said Pippin, Frodo shook his head, Pippin looked at Merry, "What's he doing?"  
  
"He's leaving" said Katy in disbelief.  
  
"No!" cried Pippin, he came out from the hiding place. Merry crawled out after him, "Stay here" he said to Katy.  
  
Before Katy could protest, a bunch of orcs, came over the hill, Merry looked at Frodo, "Run, Frodo. Go on!"  
  
Merry and Pippin began taunting the orcs they began chasing after them.  
  
Frodo looked at Katy, she could see the fear and regret in his eyes.  
  
"Tell her I said Good-bye, that I'm sorry and I hope our paths cross again," he said before running off down the hill.  
  
Katy nodded absentmindedly, tears were running down her face.  
  
She crawled out from the hiding place, her bow in hand. She went to help Merry and Pippin.  
  
***  
  
Boromir had gotten to Merry and Pippin before they were attacked by the orcs, he began fighting them, taking many of them down. He lifted his horn and began to blow it, bringing more enemies towards him.  
  
***  
  
"The horn of Gondor" said Legolas, hearing it. Aragorn took off towards it, taking out any Orc in his path.  
  
***  
  
Melaura and Orion stopped at the sound of a horn.  
  
"That's Boromir." Orion whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
Melaura nodded and the two started to run towards the sound of the horn.  
  
******************  
  
Katy came over the hill, in time to see a Uruk-Hai shoot Boromir with a bow and arrow, the man staggered but continued fighting.  
  
Katy took her bow and began shooting at the orcs, trying to help him, the uruk-Hai hit him once more, Katy turned her bow to him and hit him in the leg, he growled and turned his bow on Katy, she rolled out of the way. His attention was once again on Boromir, he shot him again. Boromir Fell, Katy looked to see, Merry and Pippin being carried off by the orcs, screaming.  
  
The Uruk-Hai was standing infront of Boromir about to shoot him in the head.  
  
Aragorn suddenly appeared and began fighting the Uruk-Hai. Katy ran to Boromir,  
  
"Oh God," she muttered seeing his wounds.  
  
"What happened?" asked Melaura her eyes wide as she started to run closer, Orion right behind her.  
  
Boromir looked at the two friends, "You are brave, braver then any other women  
  
I have met, so is your friend, tell her I am sorry, she will understand" His face then turned to his brother, tears his his eyes.  
  
"You...I'm sorry, I know what we did was wrong, everything we did was wrong...you would make an excellent king if ever givin the chance, don't be distant because of what we did, you just need to know your my brother and that will never change."  
  
Orion nodded, sadness slowly began to fill him. He kneeled down and handed his brother his sword.  
  
Melaura watched and held Orion's hand as he gave her a soft squeeze.  
  
Katy nodded tears rolling down her face.  
  
Suddenly a lone orc came up behind Katy and stabbed her in the back, she looked at Boromir with wide eyes, then fell.  
  
"KATY!!" screamed Melaura, she jumped up sword in hand and sliced the orc's head off, she looked at her friend her eyes wide, "Oh God, no, no Katy, don't you dare fucking leave me or I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
Aragorn was too late to see this as he cut off the head of the Uruk-Hai. He walked over to Melaura who held a blank expression across her face, she looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Oh no," he said Kneeling beside Boromir and Katy.  
  
Laura suddenly appeared out of no where, "I heard a horn, I came running..."  
  
She saw Katy.  
  
End Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter Six: Friends Never Say Goodbye

a/n: hey, katy here again. Sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I was fixing a few minor discrepancies in chapters to come. For the record, we do not own the song "Friends Never Say Goodbye. I think elton john does. Anyways, as you know, katy got stabbed in the back. *Winces* that hadda hurt. Well I thought I should share her dying thought with you guys. "Dear god please don't bring me back as a blond!" well, there you have it, her dying thought. Well, us authors really appreciate the reviews we've gotten, you people rock. Thank you sooooo much!!! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
A/n2: Lemmy here, we really really really love all of you who have reviewed, you guys are the best, now this chappy is very sappy...very corny I know, but its very sad and one of my favorite chapters, *smacks Katy for changing her story every five minutes and making things more complicated and yelling at me and Melaura for not adding anything in a while* Please review!!  
  
a/n3: Katy here again. *smacks laura for smacking her* alright, katy signing off again!  
  
Chapter Six: Friends Never say Goodbye  
  
There isn't much I haven't shared  
  
With you along the road  
  
and through it all  
  
There'll always be  
  
Tomorrow's episode  
  
Laura kneeled beside her friend, "Oh no, oh god, no, Katy!"  
  
She began to sob uncontrollably. "Katy...if you don't get up, I may be forced to cuss, and I that happens I'll kick your butt even after dragging you back up here from hell."  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Laura's shoulder, Boromir who was minutes from death, took her hand in his, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," He turned to Orion and tried to smile, but Orion's stare consumed him. Laura just nodded, not taking her eyes off of her fallen friend. Tears fell from Laura's face on to her friend's face, Katy's eyes fluttered opened, Laura gasped. "Katy!?"  
  
"I wasn't watching, it's my fault"  
  
Melaura looked on not knowing what to do. She didn't cry, she just watched while silently grabbing Katy's other hand.  
  
Laura shook her head, "No Katy it's not"  
  
Katy's eyes closed, "No Katy!, Don't, Don't leave me."  
  
"Yeah Katy, don't leave." Melaura whispered as she closed her eyes, memories coming back...  
  
"I'm Linwe." A tall elf with deep red hair said as she shook another girl's hand.  
  
"My name's Ireth, it's nice to meet you." she replied while staring at the girl's daggers.  
  
That was so long ago...Melaura still wasn't sure if this would work though.  
  
Suddenly that isn't true  
  
There's another avenue  
  
Beckoning the great divide  
  
Ask no questions, take no side  
  
"She's gone" said Aragorn softly  
  
"No!" cried Laura, "This isn't right, we promised all of us, not to leave each other alone." she choked back a sob. "We all promised that we would die as little old ladies, married to our soul mates, having children and grandchildren."  
  
Aragorn looked at Laura sadly, "I'm so sorry"  
  
Laura glared at him through her tears, "SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE'S NOT!!!"  
  
Aragorn was a little taken back by the girl's anger. She began sobbing once more, remembering... As Melaura took her distraught friend in her arms.  
  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
  
Whose braver course is braver run  
  
Still we are, have always been  
  
Will ever be as one  
  
She remembered seven years ago, when they first met, instant friends, with Melaura and the year after with Jenny, she put her face in her hands.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hi I'm Katy!" said the eleven-year old red-head.  
  
"I'm Laura" said the brunette shyly.  
  
"Oh right, the girl who attempted to steal my name," joked Melaura as she came up from behind Katy.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She looked at the still form of Katy still not believing that she was gone that their friendship was broken, the circle incomplete. Melaura just watched on, Laura wondered why she didn't shed a tear, she just watched with concerned eyes. Laura figured it was from shock.  
  
What is done has been done for the best  
  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
  
Just a little confusion about what I'd lose  
  
Girl if I started over  
  
I'd know what I would choose  
  
Aragorn was at Boromir's side, he wasn't going to last much longer, he left Laura to weep at her friends side while he found out what happened to Frodo and the other hobbits.  
  
Laura took Katy's hand, it was becoming cold, Katy's eyes opened once more.  
  
"Laura, I'm not going....to.... have a lot of time, to tell you this.... Frodo says goodbye, he wanted me to tell you that." She turned to Melaura and smiled.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"No you wont." Melaura replied, but quietly so nobody but Orion could hear.  
  
He didn't know what to say...and in a way, he was glad of that.  
  
"Oh god Katy, I forgot about him," then the emotions she was feeling about Frodo leaving her alone came to her.  
  
"I Love you Laura, We'll be friends forever, sisters forever, and Melaura...don't break too many hearts ok."  
  
Laura nodded, "Always..." Katy's eyes began to close once more, "Please don't leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm not, I'll always be with you"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm a frying pan!" the red-head said suddenly on the baseball field, her friends stared at her, "What? Laura's a toilet"  
  
"I'm Not a toilet!" yelled the brunette chasing the red-head.  
  
"Sure your not," whispered Jenny as Melaura laughed.  
  
"So who's up for invisible football?" asked Melaura as everyone agreed.  
  
"Then we can wave at cars," shouted Katy.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The same joy, the same sadness  
  
Each step of the way  
  
That fought me and taught me  
  
That friends never say...  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Never say Goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Say Goodbye  
  
Never say Goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Laura gripped Katy's hand, "I'll never forget you Katy, I just don't want to say goodbye, so soon"  
  
Katy smiled, "Do me a favor Laura?  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Tell Legolas I love him. Goodbye Laura"  
  
"No" said Laura quietly but Katy was gone.  
  
Suddenly that isn't true  
  
There's another avenue  
  
Beckoning the great divide  
  
I would choose  
  
Aragorn looked at Laura, "You need to be with Frodo"  
  
Laura looked at him, "What?"  
  
"You need to go with Frodo, your journey with us is over," Laura nodded.  
  
"She died honorably"  
  
"Have hope Laura, no go, be with Frodo...everything will be all right." Melaura whispered quietly.  
  
The same joy, the same sadness  
  
Each step of the way  
  
That fought me and taught me  
  
That friends never say  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Laura looked at her friend, who still didn't seem to be mourning over the loss of their friend, they embraced one last time and Laura stood up and began running towards the shore, she nearly ran into Legolas.  
  
The elf looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Katy.she, she said she loved you. I'm sorry!" she yelled before she ran away sobbing her heart out.  
  
Legolas looked confused until he saw his love lying on the ground. Melaura lowered her head and backed away. Everything was soon to unfold.  
  
Never Say goodbye  
  
End Chapter Six 


	7. Chapter Seven: Broken

A/n: hey! Katy here, yes just katy this time. This is the last chapter that I have been prearranged to write the note for. Yes, I know its late, I've been busy. Get over it. Sniffsniff poor legolas, such a heartbroken elf. well, I really have nothing else to say that wont give away the bbig surprise of this chapter. so so long, syanara, and review review review.  
  
Chapter Seven: Broken  
  
Legolas had never wept in his entire life, but now he did as he held his dead love in his arms. He didn't notice Aragorn saying his last goodbyes to Boromir, nor did he notice Gimli walking towards them sadly. All he noticed was that all the life was gone from her eyes, her cheeks were no longer rosy, her hair no longer shiny, her face was gray, lifeless.  
  
  
  
"Melamin?" he whispered, his voice cracking. he reached his hand at her waist and accidentally pulled a dagger out. "Dragon.fire? oh my god, it is Dragonfire!" the elf looked at the dagger closely, he had been very close with its last owner.  
  
This realization only brought him more grief, except he was now mourning for two people.  
  
Melaura stood away next to Orion who was kneeled next to his Brother's body, not a tear was shed, he just looked on.  
  
"Orion...."Melaura whispered timidly.  
  
"Your friend...you should say goodbyes." She kneeled down next to Orion and reached for his hand.  
  
"With Katy, there are no goodbyes, not now anyway." Orion just stared down at his brother, confusion running through him.  
  
  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Why does this always happen to Legolas?" He whispered.  
  
Gimli looked at him sadly. "She was a great warrior." The dwarf whispered regretfully.  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement. "I think we should be moving on."  
  
"Can't he have more time-"  
  
"No, we must move now."  
  
"Wait..." whispered Melaura.  
  
Aragorn looked at her and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
Legolas hardly felt Aragorn place a hand on his shoulder, he looked into his love's eyes, eyes he had dreamed about looking into for the rest of his days, taken before he could fulfill his promise to her.  
  
"Legolas," said Aragorn softly.  
  
The elf looked at him, sadness etched all over his features, his eyes red, tears streaming down his face. Aragorn had never seen an elf in such agony before, he hated to tell Legolas that it was time to move on.  
  
Legolas looked back at Katy, understanding the look in Aragorn's eyes. Legolas gasped when he saw his love, it seemed like she had been brought back to life. The lifelessness was gone from her face, her eyes had closed and her chest was rising and falling. A soft glow appeared around her, Aragorn and Gimli took a step back, not believing their eyes.  
  
Legolas had stayed at his love's side his eyes widening in disbelief. She was changing.  
  
Her features changed slightly, becoming more elf-like, her ears became pointy, they stuck out from beneath her red hair which had become longer, the braids still holding.  
  
Melaura grinned.  
  
She took a deep intake of breath once the glow had disappeared. She sat up, "What happened?" she asked. "Laura was here, then everything went dark, the pain in my back went away, I felt unattached."  
  
Legolas didn't respond to Katy, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, "Your alive, mela en coiamin! Your alive!"  
  
"Mela en coiamin." she repeated. "Love of my life. wow. I actually understood that!"  
  
Katy looked at Legolas, who's eyes were still wet with his tears, they looked each other in the eyes and Katy's dream came true, he kissed her.  
  
Melaura now rolled her eyes.  
  
Once their lips parted from each other, she smiled at Legolas, he smiled back. Katy looked around, seeing Aragorn, Gimli and the fallen Boromir, Melaura was looking at her eyebrows raised with a hand connected with Orion's. Merry and Pippin were captured, "Where's Laura?"  
  
"I told her to go with Frodo," said Aragorn, "She belongs at his side,"  
  
"I know...but she should have left a note" replied Katy. After a while of talking and just sitting in complete silence, they looked at Boromir to decide what to do with him.  
  
They began constructing a funeral pier for Boromir, the whole time Orion stayed silent.  
  
***  
  
Laura was broken, her best friend was dead. She ran to the edge of the river looking for any signs of Frodo, she saw none realizing she was too late. She fell to the ground not noticing the small boat in the middle of the river.  
  
She began to sob, wanting to go home, wanting Katy to be alive, wanting to be comforted, wanting to have what Legolas and Katy had, with Frodo. None of that was possible, without Katy and Frodo, she felt as though she had nothing.  
  
She had an urge to go back, to stay with Melaura, the only person she had left in this place.  
  
***  
  
Frodo hugged Sam, he had almost lost his dear friend. He looked over Sam's shoulder to see Laura collapse to the ground. He let go of Sam and looked to where Laura was a concerned look on his face. Sam turned around.  
  
"We should go back for her," he said seeing Laura.  
  
Frodo tore his eyes from Laura wondering what was ailing her. He looked at Sam who said, "She belongs here with us, I saw it in your face Mr. Frodo, when you first saw her, you looked at her like she was the only thing in the world."  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded, "She does belong with us Sam," They began rowing back towards shore.  
  
They jumped from the boat, Frodo ran over to Laura, who was shaking with sobs.  
  
Frodo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Laura?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes red, her nose runny. Frodo brushed the hair from her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Laura closed her eyes as if she were forcing down another set of tears, She opened her eyes and looked at Frodo, who still had his hand on her face. "Katy, she was stabbed, she died... I watched her die and I couldn't do anything."  
  
Sam gasped and began to cry softly, Frodo looked at Laura sadness on his face, he took her in his arms. "It's all right," he whispered in Laura's ear, "She'll always live in our hearts."  
  
Frodo released Laura and looked at her and Sam, "Come on, we still have a hard journey ahead of us, we must get to Mordor, we must complete what we set out to do"  
  
Laura and Sam followed Frodo into the boat, they began rowing towards, the eastern shore, their hearts heavy.  
  
***  
  
Laura, Frodo and Sam had already reached the eastern shore when, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Orion carried Boromir out of the woods, Melaura and Katy followed them sadly. They placed him in a boat with his weapons, they let him drift off towards a waterfall,  
  
Aragorn began to sing:  
  
"Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows,  
  
The West Wind comes walking and about the walls it goes  
  
'What news from the West, O wondering wind, do you bring to me tonight?  
  
Have you seen Boromir the tall by moon or by starlight?'  
  
'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and gray;  
  
I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away  
  
Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more.  
  
The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.'  
  
'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar,  
  
But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'  
  
Then Legolas sang:  
  
From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones;  
  
The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans.  
  
'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?  
  
Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'  
  
'Ask not of me where he doth dwell-so many bones there lie  
  
On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky;  
  
So many have passed down Auduin to find the flowing sea.  
  
As of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me'  
  
'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,  
  
But you came not with the wailing gulls from the gray sea's mouth.'  
  
Then Aragorn sang:  
  
From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;  
  
And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.  
  
'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?  
  
What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'  
  
'Beneath the Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought.  
  
His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought.  
  
His head so proud his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest;  
  
And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon it's breast.'  
  
'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze  
  
To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.'  
  
They watched the funeral boat fall over the waterfall.  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked towards the Eastern shore and began pushing a boat into the water, "Hurry! Frodo, Laura and Sam have reached the Eastern shore,"  
  
No one moved, he looked at Katy, who looked stronger in her elvish form, she was staring at where her friend was disappearing into the woods across the river, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Legolas looked at Aragorn, "You mean not to follow them?"  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," replied Aragorn.  
  
Legolas looked at where their friends had gone one last time, and walked over to Katy taking her in his arms.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." said Gimli.  
  
Aragorn, walked over to where, Gimli, Katy, Melaura, Orion and Legolas stood, he looked at them, "Not if we hold true to each other, We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn ran off ahead in the woods, Melaura ran after him, Orion behind them.  
  
"YES!" yelled Gimli as he ran after the them.  
  
"Finally, something fun...do I get to use my daggers?" Katy asked causing Legolas to grin.  
  
She then spotted a very familiar looking dagger in his hand, "Hey, that's mine!" she said.  
  
Legolas looked sadly at the dagger. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Legolas handed the dagger over the the elf who owned it. She smiled and looked towards the eastern shore, knowing in her heart, she would meet up with Laura again. Legolas and Katy followed their friends into the wild.  
  
***  
  
Frodo, Sam and Laura looked over into Mordor.  
  
"Mordor," said Frodo softly, "I hope the others find a safer road."  
  
"Strider will look after them," said Sam.  
  
"Katy will be too," said Laura sadness in her voice.  
  
"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again" said Frodo taking Laura's hand.  
  
"We may yet Mr. Frodo, we may," said Sam  
  
Frodo smiled at Laura and Sam, "I'm glad your both with me,"  
  
Laura took Sam's hand and the three of them started towards Mordor.  
  
End Chapter Seven  
  
End Part One 


End file.
